


夜中点心「all锅」

by Oiner



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, Ki锅, all锅, 三锅, 吟锅, 哲锅, 毛锅, 章锅, 莫锅, 萌锅, 钱锅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiner/pseuds/Oiner
Summary: ABO私设 （原设太野，锅锅受不住）群p预警
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	夜中点心「all锅」

五期生难得一次来一场聚会，一群没还没分化的小屁孩酣畅尽饮，刘增艳皱眉握紧玻璃酒杯，从刚开始就挥散不去的燥热扯得她头脑不清，此刻信息素溢出得猝不及防，但除了眼尖的前任队长张怡外似乎还没有人发现自己身体的异常。

“刘增艳，你这不会是发情了吧。”张怡凑到她耳边压低声音，虽然她是个Beta但没打过抑制剂总见过需要打抑制剂的Omega吧。

发情期的Omega哪有力气回答，一张嘴就会变成羞耻的呻吟声，刘增艳红着脸头脑晕乎地点点头，在她失去知觉前的最后一个片段是S队的几个队友模糊的轮廓。

“我们阿锅就拜托你们这些大前辈了，这些小破孩还什么都不懂呢。”张怡笑得云淡风轻，在戴萌她们来把刘增艳接走时还不忘调侃曾经的队友。

当然也引起了小朋友们的强烈不满。

于是S队的成员们在费沁源不屑的哼气声中抱起了早就软成一团的小只Omega。

“还不是因为我没分化，不然我们现在不知道滚过多少遍床单了。”费沁源散漫的声音也终于被门遮挡在了套间里。

S队早就已经习惯了351夜夜笙歌的场面，打牌看片撸猫聚众喝点小酒都是人之常情，但今天的活动似乎有点特殊。

“你们太差了。”钱蓓婷把刘增艳轻放在屋子里唯一的那张沙发上后，环顾了一圈正肆无忌惮释放出各自信息素的Alpha们嘴里啧啧有声。“都稍微克制点我说，孙芮你身上的可乐味从刚才就没停过。”

被队长点名的孙芮同学倒是完全不虚，她瞪着眼睛指指戴萌，“我的可乐味再大能有戴萌的松果味儿浓啊，都给我闻饿了。”

“那是松木不是松果。”戴萌无语凝噎地揉揉发痛的额头，她现在没有心情去和孙芮辩驳果实植物这些专业性问题，Omega的信息素不断飘到她的鼻尖，甜腻的奶味正不断挑拨着Alpha的神经和本能。

什么本能？当然是上她了。

“嗯唔……”一声轻喘从虚弱的Omega唇间吐出，沙发上浑身发抖的刘增艳像一只无助的小动物。

提前一步做出行动的短发小狐狸笑盈盈地将猎物捞到自己怀中，纤长的手指顺着衣服下摆探入，她的手掌正在Omega柔软细腻的腰间轻抚向上，手中的Omega在挑逗下越来越烫，湿润的眼睛失神地望着对方。

“许！佳！琪！”  
其他Alpha们不满的控诉声顿时挤满了房间，吃独食是可耻的。

另一边心情颇好的许佳琪却一点没受到打扰，甚至在嘴里哼起了自己公演曲里的“噩梦轮回”。

Omega在发情期总是异常乖巧，刘增艳轻轻抬起胳膊让Alpha可以方便将手臂绕在她背后。

“乖～让姐姐摸摸好不好～”许佳琪弯起眉眼，像揉弄小猫咪一样一下下顺着Omega细腻的后背，惹得小Omega又是阵阵发抖。

“哎，你这样摸她会不舒服的。”  
在旁边做看戏状的李宇琪及时提出了她的见解，经验老道的Alpha懒洋洋地伸了伸懒腰凑了过去顺着刘增艳红肿的后颈慢条斯理地揉捏，Omega脆弱的腺体被人掌蛊住很快呼吸都急促起来。

李宇琪看着小Omega的反应对自己的手法颇为满意，“这里也要给小朋友照顾到嘛，kiki。”

神志不清的Omega连声音都带上了哭腔，生理的欲望折磨着她敏感的体质，她吸吸鼻子，断断续续地叫着姐姐。

“哎呦，叫姐姐干嘛，要亲亲吗～”孔肖吟不知道什么时候冒了出来，笑眯眯地低下头亲吻刘增艳的额头，逗弄着用鼻尖碰碰她发烫的脸颊缓缓向上含住露在空气中小巧的耳垂放在口中用舌尖碾磨。

“孔肖吟！你一个Beta来凑什么热闹啊！”

“真小气，反正我又不会标记她，尝尝味道怎么了我——”  
全队最拽不以为意地翻了一个大白眼，眼看着面前的可乐桶·芮气到爆炸。

场面不受控制的时候就需要一个能压住场子的角色了。

莫寒微凉的声音不大不小的回荡在屋子里，混合着她冰冷的薄荷味几乎要将人生生冻住。

“Omega可是很脆弱的生物，再拖下去锅会脱水死掉的，你们懂我的意思吧。”

气氛终于肃静下来，Alpha之中信息素最具有侵略性的主人带来的压力不能小觑，吴哲晗轻咳了一声想要打破这令人窒息的寂静，其实她也早就察觉到了屋子里刘增艳身上的信息素的味道愈发浓郁，就连在这方面是一张白纸的自己也能感受到身体上异常的燥热。

莫寒淡漠地走到沙发前面无表情的将手顺着刘增艳宽松的短裤探到腿间的位置，这一幕也让其他Alpha更加躁动不安起来。

莫寒抚慰了几下瑟缩的Omega在刘增艳一声轻吟下抽出手指淡淡地看着指尖透明的液体轻声开口。

“果然，这么湿了呢。”

“诶，小莫，你还说她们自己倒先上手了啊。”

很显然旁边的孔肖吟这个绝世大B正处于一副事不关己的架势，笑嘻嘻地调侃着莫寒。

莫寒轻笑了一声，眼波流动着被她压抑下去的炙热欲望，“要完成这件事的不是我哦。”

众人看到莫寒的视线一转目光直视着一直在角落里低头正在思索着什么的张语格。

“今天除了tako，屋子里的的人包括我都不允许触碰这里。”

恍然间听到自己的名字张语格缓缓抬头，带着无法探究的表情回视着莫寒，“为什么。”

这也是张语格今晚第一次开口。

“很简单，”莫寒不露痕迹地捏起衬衫一角擦拭着指尖上的水渍，然后将目光轻轻落在缩成一团小声呜咽的刘增艳身上，“我们之中只有tako不会弄坏她。tako是很温柔的人，即使是Alpha也是这样。”

“诶～～我也很温柔的，”许佳琪搂紧怀里小小只的Omega不满地噘嘴，“人家也想给小锅锅散散热嘛～”

然而许佳琪的抗议很快便遭到了钱队的无情揭穿，“你那是想给人散热吗，你那是馋小刘的身子。”

“我赞成莫莫说的。”沉默了许久的戴萌也站了出来，她的一只手藏在身后用力握紧，关节因为力度而泛白。戴萌看看耳朵通红的孙芮又望了望那边眼神玩味的李宇琪，莫寒说的没错，她太了解S队的这群人了，不管是作为队长的她还是如今已然摘取那个头衔的她，莫寒都对她们了如指掌，而往往在这种时候大家也都会去遵循莫寒的选择。

毕竟有那么一瞬间自己是真的想把刘增艳做到坏掉的。

沙发上的刘增艳带着哭音小声说着好热，吴哲晗从冰箱里拿出一罐可乐贴在刘增艳的额头上尽力把语气放软掩饰自己沙哑的尾音，“这样有没有好一些。”

“五折，你真是什么都不懂。”许佳琪无奈地叹着气，用手撩起刘增艳衣服宽松的下摆，一小节细软腰肢暴露在外透出情欲的粉红，“锅锅说的热要这样才能帮她降温。”

许佳琪拉过吴哲晗的手放在刘增艳发烫的肌肤上带领她慢慢摩挲，很快小Omega嘴里发出了类似舒服的声音，小脑袋在吴哲晗的身上蹭啊蹭。

“呜……想要……”

“呐，tako怎么办呢。”莫寒揉了揉刘增艳柔软的头顶，表情也温柔下来。“我真的不想伤害她。”

“所以换我就可以了是吗……”张语格轻声说，语气轻得像一声叹息。

“我说过tako是很温柔的人，如果是tako的话一定会让她舒服起来的，对吧锅～”说着莫寒侧头轻轻吻了吻刘增艳湿润的嘴唇，而虚弱的小Omega茫然地点点头，泪水早已濡湿了她发红的眼角。

张语格深吸了口气，向刘增艳靠近的双腿犹豫不前，最后Alpha的本能牵扯着她走向发情的Omega，张语格从许佳琪手里接过软绵绵的刘增艳，许佳琪在她耳边遗憾地嘟囔声也逐渐飘远，张语格用掌心轻轻地抚上刘增艳濡湿的睫毛盖住她润上泪水的眼睛。

“不要怕，很快就会过去的好不好。”

温和的抹茶味很快安抚了紧张的小Omega，刘增艳的小手不自觉抓住张语格衣服的一角，乖巧地点点头。

一切都发生地那么的自然，张语格白净漂亮的手指进入那里带来的轻微水声，刘增艳不断起伏的胸口和口中哽咽的呻吟，伴随着Alpha的每一次进入陷入情潮的Omega都会给予积极的回应，软糯的用带上哭腔的尾音说“好舒服……”

但这着实也憋坏了其他生理功能健全的Alpha，最后耐不住房间里干燥热度的孙芮咬着牙尽力压低声音，“我们这是在干嘛，现场看片？”

“莫莫说不可以上锅锅又没说不可以做其他事情。”

许佳琪狡黠地弯起嘴角，在沙发旁低下身子凑在Omega耳边吸吮着奶香味，张嘴含住一只小耳朵魅惑的嗓音有些沙哑，“让锅锅变得更舒服好不好。”

而莫寒对此的不为所动似乎是默许了这种行为，很快Omega娇小的身体上零星散落了混合着各种信息素的吻痕，脆弱的乳尖不知被谁攥取，白润的肩膀上也留下浅浅的咬痕。无措地承受着欲望的Omega脚趾蜷缩到一起，破碎不堪的呻吟和甜腻的奶香充斥在狭小的空间中，最后终究在一阵颤抖中虚弱瘫软的Omega被推到浪潮，哼哼唧唧地慢慢睡去。

“哟，刘增艳，腰还行吧。”

等到醒来时刘增艳发现自己似乎失去了如何回到自己二楼房间的记忆，而现在她睁开眼睛看到的第一个人，她的前任队长正在帮她剥一只柚子。

“张怡……你怎么在这……唔，嗓子好干……”

“啊，还不是因为昨天你发……呃，算了，来尝尝我买的柚子，可甜了。”

刘增艳迷惑地点点头，昨天发生了什么她真的一点都想不起来了，但身体上好像又有什么地方有些不一样，从后颈传来轻微的酸麻感让她撇撇嘴角，不过……这柚子还真的挺甜的。

还好刘增艳看不到她脖子后的印记，张怡暗自思忖着。

不过最后到底是谁标记了刘增艳呢，也许也没有那么重要了。

【完】


End file.
